


One Enchanted Evening

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance and Smut, Top!Jerry, Touching, bottom!Dean, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: A gift for Black_Bellmont.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Bellmont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bellmont/gifts).



They strolled into their room around ten that evening, early for them, but they were off that night and had been out to eat, have a drink and listen to someone else put on a show for once. Dean immediately started stripping out of his clothes, he felt weary, once he got down to his boxers he pulled the covers back on the bed and laid down, his body felt too tired to even lift his arm to pull the covers up over him. Jerry wasn't tired however, and he felt his pulse quicken as he also stripped and thought of what he was going to do, and he was actually going to do it this time. He patted barefoot over to the night stand where the lamp was on, they hadn't bothered to turn on the overhead light, he picked up the pack of cigarettes there and lit one, after having a puff and put it in Dean's lips.

"Thanks, pally," Dean said through a wisp of smoke streaming out of his mouth.

Jerry started to get in the bed via crossing over Dean or so he thought, he straddled his partner and didn't offer to move anymore. Hands on either side of Dean's head, their groins touching, Jerry looked down into Dean's eyes. "I ain't tired," he spoke softly.

"I am. I wouldn't be any good to you tonight," Dean said.

"But I can be good to you," Jerry said boldly.

"Oh?" Dean asked curiously. 

Jerry nodded and took the cigarette again, he got one more puff before putting it out in the ash tray. He leaned up on his knees and ran his hands down Dean's chest, over his stomach, still full from their dinner, moving slightly to his sides, coming down to the hips. Once there he dunked under the covers to slide his boxers off and his own as well, he kissed his way back up, tracing all the spots his attentive fingers had touched on the way down. He paused to dip his tounge into Dean's bellybutton, he felt it jerk as his partner chuckled lightly, he felt hands in his hair, softly caressing in encouragement. He continued up, eliciting a low moan from Dean when he licked his nipples, he felt those large hands running down his back, finger tips on his backbone, oh shit did that ever cause a burning in his loins! He had to refocus, he wanted this to last, he got up to Dean's neck and placed sloppy, wet kisses all up and down it, nipping at the skin as he went. Dean turned his head for better access, moaning when Jerry would hit a sensitive spot, his arms like a weight to hold Jerry down on him, he needed to feel that weight though it wasn't heavy, and dear God he hadn't felt like 'this' in ages! 

"I love you," he sighed.

Jerry stopped and looked at him with a smile and tears in his eyes, emotions he couldn't control. "I love you too," he said. Dean leaned his head up to kiss him, they kissed deeply for an untold amount of time, as deep as they could kiss just wasn't enough, they needed more.

"I think it's time," Jerry said, lightly kissing that beautiful mouth just once more.

Dean nodded and Jerry shifted off of him for a moment so he could roll over onto his stomach; Jerry reached over and switched off the lamp. While his hands were there he got their lube out of the drawer, he poured some into his hand and moved down to open his partner up, sliding in one finger and then two, maybe too quickly, Dean groaned in pain an pleasure.

"I'm sorry, dumpling," Jerry muttered, and kissed his back and shoulder blades. 

"S'okay," Dean said, his breathing had already changed, coming faster and harder.

Jerry worked his fingers inside of Dean, he waited for him to relax and not be so tense before be pulled them out and prepared to put in the real thing in. "Ready, honey?" he asked.

Dean nodded.

Jerry slowly pushed in and Dean gave a loud moan, Jerry started to move his hips slowly, trying to keep himself in check, oh but it was hard with Dean's moans, his knuckles white as he gripped the sheets. Jerry felt himself getting more excited, he was inexperienced at being on top and it was starting to show, he couldn't hold back like he had wanted too, his speed increased.

"Shit! I'm close!" he grunted. Within seconds he came with stars in his eyes and a moan, all noise seemed to fade as he did so, so he didn't know if Dean had finished or not. He pulled out and rolled over catching his breath, finally after a few minutes he looked over at Dean who was also catching his breath, he blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't last too long," he couldn't meet Dean's eyes. 

Dean reach over and lifted his chin so he could see his eyes, he had the side of his face resting on the pillow. "You were wonderful, Jer," he smiled.

Jerry smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I...I have never..." Dean trailed off, he didn't know how to proceed.

"Did you pop?" Jerry asked, knowing how hard it was for Dean to talk about such things and not wanting to leave him in need.

"Oh yeah. Same time you did," Dean smiled.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll get you cleaned up," Jerry smiled, he had a love drunk look that Dean could get off on, he followed Jerry as they got up and headed for the bathroom.


	2. Shower

The bathroom floor was cold beneath Dean's feet as he entered, Jerry had already stepped in the shower and had his hand out for his partner to take as he also stepped inside. Jerry turned on the water to 'hot' and adjusted it to be nice and warm, he looked at Dean who stood there with half lidded eyes, leaning against the shower wall.

"You look absolutely stunning after being made love too, Paul," Jerry cooed. He got the soap and a washcloth and started rubbing it over Dean's body, moving slowly, hands gentle, he had never felt so good about himself in his life.

Dean gave a sleepy smile. "Your doing, Mr. Loomis," he drawled. He made no effort to help Jerry in his task, the kid seemed to be buzzing with joy.

"I know," Jerry grinned. He washed up to Dean's neck and paused to look him in the eyes, after a heartbeat or two he kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around Jerry's skinny frame and they kissed under the shower spray, Dean could feel Jerry growing hard between them, hell, he could feel himself growing hard too.

"Turn around and bend over a little," Jerry's voice was husky when their kiss ended. Dean turned away from him and bent over as much as he could, hands resting on that part of the shower wall. Jerry put his hands on Dean's hips, moving them slightly to aligne with his own, using his thumbs he massaged circles on Dean's ass cheeks for a few moments before hooking one arm around Dean's waist to hold him still and guiding himself in with the other.

"Ughhh!" Dean let out a moan as Jerry sank all the way in. He figured the boy had gained some confidence from their time in the bed earlier because he was being a little rougher now. When he started to thrust Dean stopped being able to think, he only could hear the water running, Jerry grunting each time he went in and the erotic sound of hips smacking against ass. But suddenly he felt Jerry's hand grip his cock, he was doing his best to keep pace with his thrusts as he ran his long fingers up and down Dean's hardness, Dean could hardly hold himself up, he moaned and managed to speak. "So...full..."

Jerry was too caught up in his own lust to reply, he just kept thrusting and stroking until he came in a burst, filling Dean. Several strokes later Dean also came and fell on down to his hands and knees, Jerry leaned back against the wall after he pulled out, once rested a little he patted Dean's back. "Okay, bubbe?" he asked with concern.

Dean nodded and let Jerry help him up. "Get you washed up and put you to bed," Jerry said happily. And he did just that, washing and drying Dean carefully before leading him to the bed. They didn't exchange anymore words, they just laid down together and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve!


	3. Epilogue

Dean didn't know the time when he woke up but he did know that the lamp on Jerry's night stand was on and the young man no where in sight. Dean looked over at the bathroom and saw the door open and the light off, where was he? Jerry didn't take to going off alone or in least wise not telling Dean when he did, this put a worry in him and he pulled the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he realized he was naked right away when the cool air hit him in his private places, he looked around for his discarded boxers.

"Ho, ho, bubbe! You going somewhere in your best suit this morning?" he heard and looked up at his partner coming in the door with a bag in his arms and a smile on his face.

"Yeah, out looking for you. Where you been?" Dean asked, he slid back up in the bed and covered up.

"Getting us some breakfast. I figured you deserved breakfast in bed after last night," Jerry winked. He came to sit down on the side of the bed caress Dean's face a few moments, they both moved closer to the other and their noses and foreheads touched, they kissed.

"Oh I love you," Jerry said with such a deep affection. It showed in every part of his face, but in his eyes especially, they were big and warm and Dean kissed him again because it is so hard to find someone that looks at you that way and really means it.

"I love you too," Dean responded.

Jerry started taking the muffin he had bought and broke it in pieces and fed it to Dean. Dean let him, he enjoyed the blueberry muffin and the look on Jerry's face as he fed him.

"We gotta do this more often," Dean said between bites.

"The muffin or last night?" Jerry asked, he had to be sure if Dean really enjoyed the night before like he had.

"Both," Dean said simply with a little smile that made Jerry's heart spark.

Jerry grinned. Things would be quite different between them from now on in a good way.

The End.


End file.
